


Come Morning Light

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seth goes missing, Kate fears for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Morning Light

Kate knows Seth is dead.  
She doesn’t believe in much anymore. Not since monsters and demigoddesses entered her life. But she does believe in the Geckos and their ability to destroy anything good for them or anyone else.  
So Seth is dead.  
She’s been staying at their safe house for about a month now since he left in the middle of night with nothing but a note that said: Gone to help Richie. Be back soon. Kate spends sun soaked days tutoring the kids next door on the shoreline for money in English while wondering just how long it will be before a Culebra shows up.  
At night, she drinks the whiskey he left, and practices shooting targets on the beach. Just because no one is after her for the moment doesn’t mean she can’t stay sharp. After all, Carlos Madrigal is not a man who forgives and forgets easily.  
They’ve pissed him off more than enough times though Kate’s one saving grace is that the Culebra seems to like her brother for some reason Kate can’t wrap her head around.  
She considers leaving early one morning, even going so far as to pack what little she has. “You going, Chiquita?” Rosa, the older woman who lives next door, asks as Kate shoulders her bag while locking the front door.  
Kate bites her lip. “I’m sorry Rosa, I can’t stay. He’s not coming back. Everything around here reminds me of him. It hurts.”  
Rosa smiles sadly. “That man you were with?”  
She nods.  
“You give it one more night.”  
“Rosa, I’m already packed. I’m going.”  
Rosa shakes her head. “One more night, Chiquita. You’re thinking too rashly. Things always look better in the morning.”  
Kate squints at the older woman suspiciously but before she can say anything, Rosa has already turned and is headed back into her own home where her grandchildren are calling her name. Kate’s a preacher’s daughter. If there’s one thing she knows, it’s having faith even when there is no proof.  
But her faith got stomped on when she had to stab her own father with a stake.  
Still, she stays one more night.  
Kate spends the evening shooting targets on the shoreline. She falls asleep in the plastic chair she keeps near the makeshift shooting range.  
She wakes to the hot sun beating down her neck, and the feeling of hands resting on her sunburnt shoulders. “Morning,” a deep voice whispers into her ear making her jump from her seat. Kate finds Seth Gecko standing there, in a blood stained suit, with a grin on his face and a cut on his forehead.  
Richie stands not too far off rolling his eyes.  
Kate slaps him first, making him yelp in pain. “Damn it Kate!”  
“You. Are. An. Asshole, you know that?” she spits, smacking his wounded chest each time making him bleed more. “We’re supposed to keep each other company!”  
Seth grunts, “Love you too, Princess. Got anything to clean a wound?”  
She glares. “You don’t deserve it.”  
He winces as the sun shines directly in his eyes. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But you’re going to help me anyway aren’t you?”  
Her face softens. “Suppose someone has to.” Pulling him by his hand Kate leads him up the shore. “Don’t just stand there Richie! If he bleeds on the couch you’re cleaning it up.” She hears chuckling behind her and the three head inside the house.  
Kate doesn’t have faith in much but she does have faith in The Geckos.


End file.
